The Mysterious Voice
by Usagi-Twins
Summary: Lavi Bookman is in a band but needs a singer he found his singer but the singer runs away. Will Lavi get Allen in his group and be able to go out or will he lose him to another band. pairings lavixallen lenaleexkanda kroryx eliade a little. boyxboy you have been warned because we dont give a fuc*
1. the voice

**Candy: Hello everyone this is my first story here sorry its so short please go easy on me so hope you enjoy. Allen, Lavi do the disclaimer **

**Allen& Lavi: Candy-chan doesn't own us or D. Gray-Man **

**Candy: on with the story**

**Coincidence **

**Normal P.O.V. **

Allen found himself lost at Black Order University. He was a new transfer student but couldn't find his class. He was walking down the hall singing with a little skip in his feet.

He was late to class but didn't care well it's that he stopped caring after 40 minutes of searching. Wandering the halls singing Red.

**Lavi's P.O.V. **

I found myself ditching class with my guitar on the third floor, because security never comes up here. Then after playing a few songs I heard this angelic voice

"Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you"

I knew that song how did I know it, it was one of my favorite songs it had a good beat I decided to play along with my guitar

"Losing him was blue like I'd never known

Missing him was dark grey all along

Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met

But loving him was red

Oh, red

Burning red"

The voice stopped but I continued playing for it could catch up and it did.

"Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes

Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go

But moving on from him is impossible

When I still see it all in my head

Burning red

Loving him was red

Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known

Missing him was dark grey all along

Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met

'Cause loving him was red

Yeah, yeah, red

We're burning And that's why he's spinnin' 'round in my head

Comes back to me, burning red

Yeah, yeah

His love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street"

The song finished and I started following the source of the sound. After walking a few steps I heard the footsteps started to run I of course followed in pursuit.

After a while I caught a glimpse of the person; snowy white hair, a red scar or tattoo on the left part of the face, and silver eyes.

I then spotted security. Fuck, right after I found my singer for our group.

**Allen's P.O.V. **

I started walking away from the source of the sound, and then I heard footsteps coming this way.

Fuck what if it's security. Shit, shit, shiiit!

I ran across the hall and went down the stairs to the second floor, I turned around to see it wasn't security it was some redhead with a green/black bandana, and he had a black eye patch on his right eye, but his left eye was emerald green.

I still decided to run because I had sung an embarrassing song and someone had heard me. He's probably following me expecting a cute girl or something fuck my life!

That's when the universe did me a favor and the bell rang yess! This time I'll ask security to take me to next class.

-Time Skip 6th class-

Class passed by quickly, but I swear someone was watching me the whole day. I saw who it was and I couldn't believe it.

It was the person from this morning I have at least 4 or maybe 5 classes with him because I didn't go to my 1st class. God I need to hurry home before he tries to talk to me.

It's weird too cause he sits right next to me in like 3 classes in one class he's behind me in the next class it's the right side of me and in this class he's on my left. In one of my classes he's a teacher assistant.

He tried to start a conversation every once in awhile with his giant smile, it was warm and welcoming but I wouldn't give in, I just killed every conversation he tried to start but he was persistent.

"Ding Dong Bing Bong" (sorry couldn't help it)

Yes the bell but before I could run out the door the redhead grabbed my wrist. I was kind of surprised but before I could ask him what's wrong he said "Why are you avoiding me."

**Candy: cliffy isn't it well what do guys think.**

**Allen: I sound like a chicken **

**Lavi: I sound like a stalker **

**Candy: you guys are **

**Allen & Lavi: (shocked gasp) how dare you **

**Candy: please R&R the song is called Red by Taylor Swift **


	2. convincing

**Candy: I'm back well thanks for the review ankhesenamun2 I changed chapter 1 a bit I changed Black Order High to Black Order University so yeah because you'll find out sooner or later. -Grins Evily- **

**Lavi & Allen: -creeped out and scared for their well being- **

**Candy: I don't own D. Gray-Man or any of its characters **

**The senior **

**Allen's P.O.V. **

"What are you talking about?" I said a little shocked he figured it out. I tried to pull out of his grip but he was to strong. He then head locked me and started giving me a noogie.

"I said why are avoiding me I tried to talk to you but you just flicked me off to the side. If I am correct you were about to run home and ask your parents to change your classes you have with me huh."

**Normal P.O.V. **

It went silent for a couple of minutes Allen's head faced down until he answered "My father died."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to brin-"

"It's okay anyways I'm not avoiding you just focusing on my work not like some people. So what do want?" Allen said roughly

"Well I wanted to ask you if you were the person from this mourning singing in the hall ways because you didn't go to first."

"No because I can't sing." Allen lied but didn't have a choice oh well.

"Really? Cause the person looked a lot like you red scar that is a scar right?"

"Yes."

"Snowy white hair and silver colored eyes there's not many people who have features like that you know that right. You're probably the only person with all 3 features in the whole school."

Allen immediately froze up from the news

"So it was you why'd you lie?"

"Cause the song was girly and embarrassing; you were probably hoping it was a girl huh." A light blush spread across Allen's cheeks and turned away but not quick enough for the red head not to see.

"No. That doesn't matter because you sing awesomely. Anyways I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join our band group the "Dark Exorcist"."

"I'd love to but I can't I'm busy."

"With what."

"Uhh with my Master's bills and debts and my part time job."

"Master!"

"You don't have to sound so surprised God he's my Guardian."

"Well can I go see you work and I can help you with the bills but you're paying."

"No."

"Why naaaauuugghhht."

"Because you'll distract me you whiney baby."

"I'm not a whiney baby I'm a sexy monster get it right." Lavi said sounding offended

"Suuure."

"Well I'm still going with you whether you like it or not." after Lavi said that he dragged Allen all the way to his car. "Get in short stack."

"My names Allen." Allen yelled

"It's nice to meet you Allen my names Lavi."

"It's nice to meet you to." Allen said sarcastically.

"You sound like you're not happy to know me."

"I'm not if you hadn't noticed."

Lavi gasped pretending to be offended and put a hand over his heart and said "That hurt right at the heart."

Allen quickly told Lavi the direction to his house and then Lavi started the car and drove like the cops were chasing them. Once they got there Allen thanked him for the ride and got down. Lavi opened his door and ran to Allen just to head lock him and say you're not getting rid of me that easily.

Allen forgot Lavi's going to "help" with the bills and debts I hope Master's there Allen was shocked of what he just thought but pushed it aside.

Allen pulled out his keys from his back pocket and opened the door to reveille no one. Allen looked at the table and saw stack of bills with a blue post it saying 'pay the bills and debt collectors by next week idiot apprentice.

Allen was relieved that there were bills there all he has to do is get the money.

"Lavi is there any nearby casinos?"

"The closest one is Morongo but it's a 30 minute ride." Lavi was about to ask why but was cut off. (the only casino that I know)

"Lavi can you drive me there so you can see me work." Allen smiled evilly at the last word but Lavi didn't notice.

"Yeah sure let's go."

"Hold up let me count up the bill."

After Allen did that they walked out of the house and went to the car.

The car ride was silent for Allen that is Lavi just couldn't shut up he just kept talking and talking and talking Allen was about to snap until Lavi said we're here. Allen got down and walked in the casino Lavi did the same. Allen walked around looking for a good game then suddenly sat down. Allen flashed his fake I.D and changed a few thousand dollars for chips.

An hour passed and they exited the building with 8 giant money bags. Lavi was shocked and went to the car with Allen.

"Did you cheat?"

"…. Yes is that a problem?"

"You're the devil."

They got home but it was late so they said goodnight. Allen put the exact amount of money in each envelope for he can pay next week then fell asleep.

-The next mourning-

Allen woke and walked to the bathroom to take a shower unaware of what time it is he toke a 10 minute shower and then dried himself he got a blow dryer and dried his hair once he saw what time it was he ran to change but didn't notice what he got and quickly changed and made some food in the kitchen and ran out the door unaware of how he looked.

Lavi was outside waiting in his car and once he saw Allen he laughed like there was no tomorrow, and said need a ride Allen quickly got in and ignored Lavi's laughs until he said nice look.

Allen looked at what he was wearing and said Oh god before Lavi laughed his ass off again.

He was wearing a long sleeve button up shirt a black vest and a black and white striped bow (the striped red and white bow he usually wears) then some black shorts above the knee a little and some striped black and white stockings that go past the shorts (the stripes are like roads stockings but are black and white).

They arrived at school and Allen didn't want to get out of the car Lavi had to pull him out.

"I know Jessie's awesome but we got to go to class."

"Who's Jessie?"

"My car."

"Really, you name your cars, you did know cars don't need that much attention they aint even alive."

Lavi quickly covered the cars headlights like they were the cars ears.

"Don't say that in front of Jessie!"

"Really, really. Lavi you can put me down now."

"Nope."

"Lavi put me down now!"

"No you're probably going to run home and lock yourself at your house."

Lavi was currently walking to class with Allen squirming on his shoulder. Suddenly Lavi's hand slid down to Allen's ass. Allen squeaked as a result and started squirming even more.

Once they got there Lavi put Allen down and told him to go inside. Allen was tomato red and was looking down so Lavi doesn't see him blushing.

They both walked in, Allen went to talk with the teacher as Lavi went to sit down. Mr. Reever told everyone to sit down so he can introduce them to the new transfer student nobody saw Allen walk in and couldn't see him because he was hiding behind Mr. Reever.

Mr. Reever stepped to side so they can see Allen.

"….Hi…I'm uhh... Allen Walker." Allen said shyly and his cheeks were a little flushed.

Almost every girl Kyad and some guys had severe nosebleeds. Allen can turn straight guys gay, and can make girls go insane just to touch him. Lavi noticed all this and started staring daggers at every one. They immediately stopped to hear Allen.

Mr. Reever then said "Pick any of the empty seats Mr. Walker."

Allen stared at the empty seats most of them were next to crazy looking girls, he looked to a blue haired what he thinks is a girl but was glaring daggers at him.

He saw where Lavi was sitting was at and saw an empty seat and on the other side saw a kind looking girl. He walked where they were and asked if the seat was taken she said go ahead.

"Thanks um …"

"Lenalee lee just call me Lenalee."

"Thanks Lenalee.

Lavi cut in and said "Lenalee this is the mysterious voice."

"Really! Stop fucking with me Lavi." Lenalee whispered scream

"You told her about me." Allen asked

"So it is you are you going to join our band the dark exorcists." lenalee squealed.

"He can't he's "busy"." lavi quoted busy with his fingers.

"With what." lenalee said.

"With my Masters bills, and part time job." Allen said quickly.

"You already paid the bills and it's not a job its poker." lavi said.

"Master?" lenalee asked.

"Guardian." Allen answered.

Lenalee mouthed an oh before trying to persuade Allen again.

"Trust me Master probably has a knew stack of bills at the house already."

After a few moments allen snapped.

"I don't sing in front of people, lavi was lucky he even heard me sing, Master hasn't even heard me sing." Allen said hoping they would stop bothering him.

"We can help you can get rid of that stage fright." lenalee said hoping he would agree.

"Fine just stop bothering me for I can do my work." Allen said already tired of this nonsense.

"YES!" lavi and lenalee jumped up.

"Is there something you want to share with the class Mr. Bookman Ms Lee?"

"Uhh ...no sorry Mr. Reever."

'What did I get myself into?' Allen thought.

**Candy: wow that was long oh yeah the clothes Allen was wearing do you guys want me to draw and color it. **

**Allen: I hate you **

**Candy: I hate you too **

**Lavi: don't hate her she got you cute clothes don't you think.- walks behind Allen and hugs him from behind and puts his head on Allen's shoulder and kisses his cheek. **

**Candy: awww young love what do you think about the outfit lenalee. **

**Lenalee: it looks okay for a candy witch. **

**Candy: oh yeah lenalee what instrument do you play.**

**Lenalee: Bass **

**Candy: Pleeaaassse review and ask me if you want me to draw Allen in the candy witch clothes.**


	3. introductions

**Candy: hey sorry for not updating for a while I was very busy but the drawing is almost done oh and thanks for the review CsillaDream and you gave me a great idea but I'll use it later on because Moyashi-chan is still mad at me **

**Allen: God you're actually drawing it I'll never forgive you and my names ALLEN get it through your thick head**

**Candy: what **

**Lavi: don't listen to her Allen she's just like that at least she hasn't eaten candy for a while.**

**Lenalee: -enters room with a giant candy bag- hey candy want some candy **

**Allen & Lavi: NOOOOOOOOOO! **

**Candy: YES!**

**Allen: -gets candy bag and runs away-**

**Candy: give me my candy! -Gives a chase- **

**Lavi: Candy-chan doesn't own us or D. Gray-Man thank god for that**

**Candy: -enters room with candy bag in one hand and a beat up Allen in the other hand dragging him in- did you say something you would regret baka usagi - deathly aura coming from her-**

**Lavi: NO **

**Candy: you better not on with the story **

* * *

_Previously on The Mysterious Voice _

_"Don't worry we can help you get rid of that stage fright." said Lenalee. _

_"Fine just let me do my work." Allen said pretty pissed of already. _

* * *

"Hey Lenalee what instrument do you play, I get it that Lavi plays guitar but what do you play." Allen asked.

"Well I play bass and the guy with blue long hair over there * points at kanda* is kanda he plays drums." said lenalee.

"That's a guy!" Asked Allen pretty shocked. Allen then got smacked on the head and lenalee said "Yes he's a guy, but let me finish on introductions. That person over there that looks like a vampire is krory *points at krory* he plays the keyboard."

"Wow he kind of does look like a vampire but his outfit isn't helping the fact he's not a vampire." Allen said "But I bet he's friendly am I right lenalee." lenalee nodded meaning that he was correct.

"Hey lenalee I think we should invite him to the party next week for he can see what we play and how good we play." said lavi.

"Great idea but where is the party being held this time?" asked lenalee.

"It's going to be at our place." said lavi.

"Our place you guys live together." asked Allen

"Yes kanda lives with us as well but we treat each other like family. Right Lavi." said lenalee.

"Right we're family." said lavi

"But lavi does he know where we live." asked lenalee

"He'll know when the party starts." said lavi.

"You guys are that loud." asked Allen.

"Yeah but we usually do party's at krory's mansion." said lenalee.

"He has a mansion!" asked Allen pretty shocked.

"Now we are doing it at our house because one neighbor is being a jerk." lavi said pretty pissed.

"Well your invited just follow the loudest music." said lenalee.

"Well that's helpful but thanks." said Allen 'It's not like I'm going anyway' Allen thought.

-Time skip lunch-

Lavi and Allen were walking down the halls but Lavi kept trying to put his arm around Allen but that only made him walk faster and faster until they were running to the lunch area. Allen nearly bumped into lenalee, Kanda, and Krory if it wasn't for Lavi who caught him in time.

"Hey guys we were just talking about you." said lenalee.

"So this moyashi is the new singer huh." said kanda.

"Who are you calling moyashi tranny." yelled Allen.

"What! I'm going to kill you moyashi!" yelled kanda but was stopped by krory, and Allen was stopped by Lavi.

"Now kanda you were not about to beat up our new singer now were you kanda." lenalee walked in front of kanda and Allen lenalee smacked kanda first then Allen on the head.

"Now the both of you are going to get along or am I going to have to help you get along." said lenalee with a dark aura surrounding her.

"Fine!" Allen and Kanda said to lenalee just to stay alive.

"Now let's go eat before lunch ends." said Lenalee.

They all went to order their food from Jerry. Jerry can make anything to everything but before Allen could order Lenalee cut in. "Order anything you want I'm paying."

"But-"

"No buts I'm paying whether you like it or not." lenalee cut in again.

"Alright." Allen said it took a total of 5 minutes to order everything Allen wanted to eat.

"You sure you can eat all that." asked Lenalee before paying Jerry.

"I wanted to tell but you kept cutting me off." said Allen.

"I'm not complaining about the bill it's just that I've never seen some one order so much for themselves." said lenalee.

"I eat a lot and have a fast metabolism." said Allen a little shy, blushing a little.

Their order was ready and took their food where they usually sit. After watching Allen eat like his life depended on it krory decided to ask something.

"Um Lavi where is the party being held."

"It's being held at our place." Lavi said.

"Does this moyashi know not to touch my drums and does he know our songs?" kanda asked.

"My names Allen A.L.L.E.N. get it through your skull tranny!" yelled Allen.

Once again they had to hold the dogs back from fighting each other in the middle of the lunch area.

"To answer your question Yuu no he doesn't he's just going to watch but in the mean time we have to help him with his stage fright." Lavi said avoiding a knife from kanda.

"Don't call me YUU!" kanda yelled at Lavi throwing another knife at the baka usagi.

"Do you always have to be mean Yuu~" Lavi whined Yuu just to piss kanda off.

"That's it!" kanda started chasing the baka usagi trying to kill him again.

"Are they always like that?" Allen asked.

"Yeah it'll cool down later." Lenalee said

"But Lenalee what does he mean do not touch his drums?"

"He doesn't like anyone touching his drums the singers before were scared away or sent to the hospital, that's why we don't have a singer but lavi said you're better than all of them." said lenalee.

"Ohh." Allen said. it was silent before Allen introduces himself to krory.

"I don't think we properly introduced ourselves I'm Allen Walker it's nice to meet you." Allen raised his hand to hand shake Krory. Krory took it a little shyly. "I'm Arystar Krory the third it's nice to meet you too."

"Well Lenalee how are you going to help me with my stage fright?"

"Well we are going to do it like this 1 of us is going to be there while Allen tries to sing in front of 1 of us once he's use to it, it will go to 2 then 3 then 4 etc." lenalee said. That's when lavi and kanda came back.

"And I'm going to be the first person because I already heard you sing so you can do it." Lavi said

'Well, fuck.' Allen thought.

**Candy: sorry it was so short but I will update as soon as possible but there is another story coming up soon It's a one shot called, the bet, I promise you this it's hilarious moyashi-chan is probably going to hate it but lavi is going to love it my twin Choco helped me write it.-munching on a candy from the candy bag-**

**Allen: twin? And why do you call her Choco. **

**Lavi: don't tell she loves chocolate. **

**Choco: did someone say CHOCOLATE!**

**Candy: hey Choco thanks for helping me with the story **

**Choco: no problem sis I just wanted to torture moyashi-chan **

**Allen: STOP CALLING ME MOYASHI GOD DAM IT **

**Candy & Choco: please review or we'll find you and torture you.**


	4. singing or something more

**Candy: sorry for taking so long on updating my brother was being a dick and didn't want to give my laptop back I wonder how he gets inside my house? Any ways thanks for the reviews MidoriHikari00, NoName-chan, and CsillaDream. Oh and my twin will be helping with my story's because she doesn't know how to make an account she's worthless. **

**Choco: Hey! At least im helping you bitch.**

**Lavi: hey, hey, hey calm down girls don't fight you need to finish the story don't you want to torture moyashi-chan. **

**Candy & Choco: - evil grin - yeah we forgot about moyashi-chan **

**Allen: STOP CALLING ME MOYASHI -breaks down in tears- **

**Candy & Choco: just the result we were looking for lavi do the disclaimer**

**Lavi: Candy&Choco-chan doesn't own us or D. gray-man.**

* * *

_Previously on The Mysterious Voice. _

_"Well Lenalee how are you going to help me with my stage fright?"_

_"Well we are going to do it like this 1 of us is going to be there while Allen tries to sing in front of 1 of us once he's use to it, it will go to 2 then 3 then 4 etc." lenalee said. That's when lavi and kanda came back._

_"And I'm going to be the first person because I already heard you sing so you can do it." Lavi said_

_'Well, fuck.' Allen thought._

* * *

Allen was walking home when the sudden memory of what happened three days ago "Ugh tomorrow I have to go to the music room with Lavi this sucks." Once Allen was home he went to the kitchen and started making food for himself and Tim. Tim was on the couch and flew over to Allen's shoulder. "Hey Tim did you miss me or are you just hungry."

Tim is some kind of animal that was left behind by cross he has wings; his body is round like a ball, with a tail and has cross on his face when he opens his mouth there's sharp teeth.

Once Allen finished cooking started talking to tim about his day it's not like he can reply, but it's nice to talk to him he sometimes nodes his head if it's a yes or no question.

"Hey Tim should I go to the practice with lavi or go to the party they're nice people but I don't want sing and they won't stop bothering me should I tell them to just leave me alone." Tim just shook his head flew over and bit his ear. "Ow tim what was that for." Tim just stared at Allen. "Fine I'll stay friends with them but I'm not going to practice or the party and that's final." Tim just shook his head as if he was disappointed.

The next day the Allen got up and did his usual routine and went to school to be met up with a bouncy redhead waiting at the entrance this are some of the reasons he thinks lavi is stupid rabbit or more precisely baka usagi.

"Hey Lavi how long have you been here."

"Not long but aren't you excited for today." Lavi said hopping up and down rapidly.

"What's today?" Allen asked curiosity taking over.

"We're going to help you with your stage fright remember."

Allen completely forgot and was about to run away when lavi suddenly grabbed him by the waist and put him on his shoulder again.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk you shouldn't run away from your fears you should face them head on don't worry I'm here." lavi said trying to persuade Allen.

"That's exactly why I'm running now put me down!" Allen said kicking and punching lavi's back and stomach.

"How mean and here I am trying to help as your friend." lavi said dramatically with his free hand putting it on his heart.

Lavi quickly got over it and started walking to class but didn't put Allen down until they were at the door of their class.

* * *

Time skip afterschool

Allen was currently on Lavi's shoulder struggling to get down and run away from practicing to get rid of his stage fright. Lavi was heading to the music room to play with Allen. Lenalee told him what to do if Allen was struggling to sing or plain didn't want to because she knew lavi is bi. (If you know what I mean)

Once they got there Lavi went in and locked the door behind him and put Allen on the couch and sat next to him.

"Go ahead Allen sing if you want I can sing first and then you can for you can be relaxed."

"No I'm not going to sing I can't I already told you."

"Allen why don't you at least try first and believe in yourself."

"No Lavi I already tried millions of times this makes no difference."

"*sigh* I warned you now we have to try what lenalee said."

"What did lena-" but before Allen could finish his sentence Lavi jumped on top of him ready to attack. Allen squeaked and turned crimson red.

"Lavi what are you doing."

"What lenalee told me to do she said do not go too far though."

Allen turned another ten shades of red that didn't know were possible just by thinking of what lavi might do to him.

Lavi started kissing Allen's neck and his hands were starting to go up Allen's shirt and rubbed his nipples. Allen moaned at the sudden touch and tried to get lavi off of him but alas fate had something planned for him because lavi was just too strong to just be pushed off. Lavi quickly pulled off Allen's shirt and started kissing Allen's collar bone. Allen started thinking of a way to get lavi off of him, but then lavi started bite down on Allen's nipple and rub the other Allen moaned even louder than before. That's when it hit him he has to sing.

"There's a stranger in my bed,"

Lavi stopped all movement just to see if Allen would continue to sing and he did.

"There's a pounding in my head

Glitter all over the room

Pink flamingos in the pool

I smell like a minibar

DJ's passed out in the yard

Barbie's on the barbeque

This a hickie or a bruise"

Allen pointed at the hickie that lavi gave him and continued singing.

"Pictures of last night

Ended up online

I'm screwed

Oh well

It's a blacked out blur

But I'm pretty sure it ruled

Damn

Last Friday night

Yeah, we danced on tabletops

And we took too many shots

Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night

Yeah, we maxed our credit cards

And got kicked out of the bar

So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night

We went streaking in the park

Skinny dipping in the dark

Then had a ménage à trois

Last Friday night

Yeah I think we broke the law

Always say we're gonna stop

Op-oh-oh

This Friday night

Do it all again

This Friday night

Do it all again

Trying to connect the dots

Don't know what to tell my boss

Think the city towed my car

Chandeliers on the floor

Ripped my favorite party dress

Warrant's out for my arrest

Think I need a ginger ale

That was such an epic fail

Pictures of last night

Ended up online

I'm screwed

Oh well

It's a blacked out blur

But I'm pretty sure it ruled

Damn

Last Friday night

Yeah, we danced on table tops

And we took too many shots

Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night

Yeah, we maxed our credit cards

And got kicked out of the bar

So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night

We went streaking in the park

Skinny dipping in the dark

Then had a ménage à trois

Last Friday night

Yeah I think we broke the law

Always say we're gonna stop

Oh whoa oh

This Friday night

Do it all again

(Do it all again)

This Friday night

Do it all again

(Do it all again)

This Friday night

T.G.I.F.

T.G.I.F.

T.G.I.F.

T.G.I.F.

T.G.I.F.

T.G.I.F.

Last Friday night

Yeah, we danced on table tops

And we took too many shots

Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night

Yeah, we maxed our credit cards

And got kicked out of the bar

So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night

We went streaking in the park

Skinny dipping in the dark

Then had a ménage à trois

Last Friday night

Yeah I think we broke the law

Always say we're gonna stop

Oh-whoa-oh

This Friday night

Do it all again"

Lavi smirked and looked at a blushing Allen and said "See it wasn't that hard."

"Yeah I just needed to get raped by a stupid rabbit to sing." Allen said sarcastically.

"Tomorrow we're going to have lenalee with us and if you don't sing like today she's gonna have a show but she said she doesn't mind." Lavi smirked to see Allen's horrified face. "See you tomorrow Allen you better come or I'll have to drag you here and do the same thing as today." with those words lavi left the room.

'What have I gotten myself into' Allen thought.

* * *

**Candy: my god that was so funny moyashi got lucky this had to be singing scene not a full out sex scene. Well sorry it's kind of short but my parents are nagging to spend family time with them yuck. **

**Choco: I know right you're lucky I stalled them to finish the story but the sex scene was hilarious moyashi moaned extra loud I swear some students ran away from the noise. **

**Allen:-blushing a crimson red- **

**Lavi:-hugs Allen from behind- aww you're so lucky but candy, choco is it taken off or just postponed.**

**Candy&Choco:-evil grin- just postponed don't get your hopes up Allen you still have to **** and give a ******* and get ****** in the ***.- laughing like maniacs- **

**Allen:-through sobs- please review they're gonna do terrible things to you if you don't run while you still can.**


	5. threats

**Candy: I'm back well this is going to be awesome thanks for the reviews everyone. Well hope you enjoy.**

**Choco: really that's all you got to say to everyone well sorry everyone because my sister's being kind of a bitch.**

**Candy: HEY!**

**Lavi: well it's kind of true you can say a little more.**

**Candy: shut your face you little shit and do the disclaimer. **

**Lavi: H-Hai Candy&Choco-chan doesn't own us or D. Gray-man.**

* * *

_Previously on The Mysterious Voice_

_"Tomorrow we're going to have lenalee with us and if you don't sing like today she's gonna have a show but she said she doesn't mind." Lavi smirked to see Allen's horrified face. "See you tomorrow Allen you better come or I'll have to drag you here and do the same thing as today." with those words lavi left the room._

_'What have I gotten myself into' Allen thought._

* * *

Allen was walking home feeling used wait who won't feel used when someone nearly raped you. Well Allen was walking home trying to form a plan to get away from the horny usagi, crazy lady, the tranny, and the vampire.

When suddenly the horny usagi came into view. Allen ran behind a nearby tree to see what the usagi was doing in _his_ neighborhood.

Then the crazy lady (lenalee) came out of the car and started walking to the house and pulled some keys out and unlocked the door to the house when a sudden memory got triggered.

* * *

_"Yeah we live together but we're like family right Lavi." said lenalee. _

_"Yeah family." said Lavi._

* * *

"Shit they live in my neighborhood great fucking great." Allen said.

Allen started sneaking his way to his house and went in and locked the door behind him and closed the curtains locked the windows and then went to the kitchen and started making food for himself and Tim. When suddenly a question popped in his head did Tim know they lived across the street literally across the street? He sat down and put down all the food on the table and called Tim to come and eat.

Once Allen finished he wanted to ask Tim something so he did.

"Hey Tim do you know how long the people at the front moved in was it this year." Allen asked. Tim just shook his head. "Last year?" Tim nodded. "Really?" Tim nodded. Allen just sighed and went to finish his work from class.

After he did all that he heard a knock at the front door. He got up and went downstairs and opened the door to reveal the horny usagi, crazy lady, and the tranny. He immediately slammed the door shut locked it and run up stairs screaming bloody murder. He went to his room and locked the door and hid in a small secret door where Allen could only fit. Then he heard the door from downstairs slam open he yelped and shut his mouth then a door in the hall way slammed open he was on the verge of tears then another door slammed open then another and another and another until it reached his door and it slammed open. Tears were flowing freely down his cheeks but he was not making a sound. Then he heard a few footsteps that belonged to different people. Then he heard the conversation.

"Moyashi-chan where are you come out come out where ever you are."

"Come on Allen-kun we are not going to hurt you sorry for what lavi did to you this afternoon."

"Let's just leave the moyashi is not going to come out we'll come back in the morning and drag him out of bed."

"Good idea Yuu-chan."

"Don't. Call. Me. YUU."

"Ahh run everybody Yuu-chan is gonna get us."

Then Allen heard footsteps run to the front door and other footsteps following the first one at same speed. Then some footsteps started walking toward the front door and the door closed.

After a few minutes Allen came out of the small door and went to lock the door but the door's hinges was broken down. So Allen nailed a few boards to the door and went to the small hidden door and slept there.

The next morning Allen was woken up by a door slamming open he was soar but didn't care because he was about to get raped, murdered, and robbed. So he stayed put and did not make a sound. He heard his room door slam open and a conversation break out again.

"God damn it the moyashi was ahead of us again what do you think is he still here or is he at school?"

"Yeah he probably left already let's go."

"You guys are going to have to fix Allen-kun's door alright."

"What whhyyyyy."

"ALRIGHT!"

"H-Hai."

"Good let's go."

Then Allen heard footsteps heading towards the front door and the door slammed shut. Allen sighed in relieve and got out he closed the door and got ready he took a shower washed his teeth and changed. Allen put boards on the door again for robbers can't get in he knows it's useless but at least try. Allen snuck out of the house through the back and jumped the fence and went to school in different path.

Once he got to school it was still early and found the horny usagi, crazy lady, the tranny, and the vampire waiting at the gate. Allen decided to go to star bucks and come back later when his classes started.

Allen went back to the college find that they were still waiting for him he went to some of his friends and hid next to them. He made it to class without being noticed he asked all of his teacher's to change his seats they all did he needed to avoid them as much as possible.

During class they kept on giving him weird looks and during lunch time he had to go to his friend's dorm room just to eat. Now during his last class they are trying to get close to the doors to close him off.

Once class was finished Allen jumped out the window to only be caught by none other than lavi bookman.

"Hey moyashi-chan you are really good hider you did know that right."

Allen was currently being held up bride style and when Allen noticed this he blushed 99 shades of red.

"Lavi put me down!"

"No! You were avoiding us all day and we were supposed to have practice."

"I'm not talking to you guys for what you did to me and my house and that's final."

Lavi sighed and took Allen to the music room where lenalee was waiting she stood up when lavi and Allen entered.

"Allen-kun you made it." Said lenalee.

"I had to drag him here he was trying to run away because he's mad at us." said Lavi.

"Allen-kun we were trying to tell you yesterday that we were sorry but it was the only way to get you to sing, and the doors are because you slammed the door on us." said lenalee.

"Who wouldn't slam the door on their rapists and scream bloody murder all the way to their room and hide." said Allen.

"Hey you liked and you know it, it's not rape if you liked It." said Lavi.

They all stopped and stared at Lavi. Allen blushing a crimson red, and Lenalee's shocked face.

"What?"

"Just, just stay out of the conversation Lavi." said lenalee. "Anyway just continue singing so try singing Allen-kun don't be shy."

"No I'm not going to sing I can't so stop It." said Allen.

"Fine you asked for it, lavi." While she said that she snapped her fingers.

After that lavi jumped on Allen and started kissing Allen's neck. Allen yelped and turned tomato red then Lavi took off Allen's shirt and started roaming Allen's body with his lips and was about to take off Allen's pants when suddenly there was a flash. Lenalee snapped her fingers and said "That's enough Lavi." Lavi got off of Allen immediately and went next to lenalee.

"What was that?" asked Allen.

"It was a photo silly to capture the moment." lenalee said with a sickly sweet tone. Lenalee then showed Allen the photo.

Allen was blushing crimson red with his mouth open and Lavi was kissing Allen's collar bone and Lavi's hands were pulling Allen's pants down.

Allen paled when he saw the photo then lenalee said "If you don't want this to be around the whole school then you will have to sing and join the band and come to practice."

Allen nodded his head and started to sing Why.

"How many times do I have to try to tell you

That I'm sorry for the things I've done

But when I start to try to tell you

That's when you have to tell me

Hey... this kind of trouble's only just begun

I tell myself too many times

Why don't you ever learn to keep your big mouth shut?

That's why it hurts so bad to hear the words

That keep on falling from your mouth

Falling from your mouth

Falling from your mouth

Tell me...

Why

Why

I may be mad

I may be blind

I may be viciously unkind

But I can still read what you're thinking

And I've heard is said too many times

That you'd be better off

Besides...

Why can't you see this boat is sinking?

(This boat is sinking this boat is sinking)

Let's go down to the water's edge

And we can cast away those doubts

Some things are better left unsaid

But they still turn me inside out

Turning inside out turning inside out

Tell me...

Why

Tell me...

Why

This is the book I never read

These are the words I never said

This is the path I'll never tread

These are the dreams I'll dream instead

This is the joy that's seldom spread

These are the tears...

The tears we shed

This is the fear

This is the dread

These are the contents of my head

And these are the years that we have spent

And this is what they represent

And this is how I feel

Do you know how I feel?

'cause i don't think you know how I feel

I don't think you know what I feel

I don't think you know what I feel

You don't know what I feel"

Once Allen finished he saw the shock on Lenalee's face.

"That was amazing Allen-kun!"

"See told you Allen was awesome."

"You are definitely in."

'Well fuck' Allen thought.

* * *

**Candy: My god that was funny trying to hide from everyone and the face Allen made on the photo was hilarious.**

**Choco: but lavi is like a dog did you see how lenalee ordered lavi hilarious. -high fives lenalee- **

**Allen: why, why me god -literally crying his eyes out-**

**Lavi: Hey I'm not a dog or a rapist!**

**Candy&Choco: right and we're famous please review. **


	6. Seep Over

**Candy: Sorry for not updating for so long, but now I know what to do to Allen and the rest. I just had a bit of a writer's block and couldn't update the story again I'm sorry and thank you for the reviews it's been a great help to encourage and improve my writing.**

**Allen: It's alright Candy we forgive you, but where's Choco.**

**Lavi: yeah where is Choco couldn't she make it. **

**Choco: -hasn't been seen and is sneaking behind Lavi and Allen- BOOM CHAKA LAKA LAKA.**

**Lavi & Allen: HOLY SHIT MOTHER OF GOD WHAT THE FUCK! -Suddenly both get hit by two giant blue mallets- HGCHVCHDVYIBBEHVYAHGCHSDBCHVJFNEJOCNSA!**

**Candy&Choco: SHUT UP! Well let's continue to the story lenalee can you do the disclaimer since Allen and Lavi both are in a concussion right now.**

**Lenalee: Sure. Candy&Choco-chan doesn't own us or D. Gray-man.**

* * *

_Previously on The Mysterious Voice. _

_"That was amazing Allen-kun!"_

_"See told you Allen was awesome."_

_"You are definitely in."_

_'Well fuck' Allen thought._

* * *

Allen was in his study room till he heard someone knock at the door.

Allen walked to the door to see who was knocking at the door Allen wasn't expecting anybody so he had no idea who it was. He broke down the boards and opened the door to see Lavi and Kanda there in clothes like sexy construction workers.

They were wearing some white see through muscle shirts and some blue jeans which are being pulled down a little by the Boucher's to see a little bit of their boxers. The Boucher's had some nails, screws, hammers, a few different kinds of screw drivers, crow bars, measuring tape, and a few tapes like clear tape, duck tape, and just regular tape. Allen blushed a little to see their outfit but quickly ignored it.

"Why are you two here haven't you wrecked my house and my life enough already." asked Allen.

"Aw aren't you gonna ask how we look moyashi-chan." whined Lavi putting his hands on his hips where the skin was showing.

"No I don't care how you guys look I just want to know why you guys are here." Allen demanded.

"We're here to fix all your doors baka moyashi." Kanda said mad that he has to fix Allen's house instead of just relaxing.

"Fine go ahead just don't break anything else I'll watch for you guys can't break anything." said Allen unsure if he should let them do anything in his house.

After they fixed most of the doors with Allen watching and sometimes helping and bringing them water every once in a while. Lavi and Kanda were drenched with sweat and their muscle shirts became completely see through. Allen was still watching them with a close eye until Lavi had to ask a stupid question.

"You like what you see Moyashi-chan?" Lavi said giggling seriously what kind of a man giggles.

Allen blushed crimson red and quickly looked away averting Lavi's question.

"Hey you haven't answered my question moyashi-chan." Lavi asked curious.

"Wha-what are you ta-talking about I-I'm seeing if you g-guys break anything I'm not che-checking you guys out." Allen said stuttering.

"Wow I didn't know you rolled like that moyashi-chan its okay I roll like that too." Lavi said trying to drop a hint or clues that he kind of likes Allen.

"W-What." 'How did he find out I'm bi wait I just told him didn't I might as well tell them maybe they will leave me alone after this.' thought Allen.

"Didn't you understand I'm bi just telling you for heads-up?" Lavi said winking or trying to.

"*Sigh* I'm bi as well if you guys don't like it leave." Allen said as if he had experience.

"Wow, wow, wow who said we don't like it chill Allen we don't got anything against it." Lavi said kind of worried.

"Sorry most people are creeped out once I tell them or try to be all mean and brave so they say cruel things." Allen said zoning out.

"Sorry for bringing up the past." Lavi said with a face of worry and guilt.

"It's alright my best friends helped me but they had to go with master some where he didn't tell me where they just left I miss them my friends not master I'll never miss him." Allen said a dark aura surrounding him.

"Baka usagi we're finished you can stay here but I'm leaving." Kanda said leaving out the door they heard him open the door to his house. A few moments later they heard a fan girl scream coming from the house.

"You should go." Allen said kind of worried.

"Nah they'll be alright but I'm worried about you I'm gonna stay for tonight we'll get to know each other it'll be a sleep over!" Lavi jumped up and down like a little kid going to his first sleep over.

"Fine but go get some clothes and take a shower." Allen said trying to trick him to get out of the house for he can lock it.

"Already have my clothes right here." Lavi pointed to a bag Allen didn't see when they came in."Where's the bathroom moyashi." Lavi asked pulling towel out of the bag.

"It's over there." Allen pointed to the door Kanda fixed without Lavi kind of disappointed.

"Right see you for dinner." Lavi said closing the bathroom door.

Did I forget to tell you it was three o' fucking clock right now?! 'Today is going to a long day.' Allen thought going to his study room to finish his literature assignment for Mr. Yeager.

After an hour Allen finished he went to the kitchen but passing the bathroom door he heard the water running still. Allen went to the kitchen and made some food for Tim after he gave the food to Tim he told him to hide in the secret door till tomorrow and that when he wants food to not get seen by Lavi. Allen started making more food and when he finished he heard the water stop running and some footsteps going down the stairs. Allen put all the food on the dining table he went call Lavi but when he went through the kitchen doors he was met with a strong wet chest, and fell to the ground.

"Moyashi-chan are you alright you're not hurt are you." Lavi said worried.

"No I'm fine I'm just trying to find out why you are only in your towel and not in proper clothes." Allen said annoyed that Lavi had no manners.

Lavi currently had only a towel around his waist for clothes.

"Oh I just came out of the shower and smelled the delicious food." Lavi said sitting on one of the chairs.

Allen just sighed and started eating and past Lavi his food. Lavi was looking around and noticed that they were only photo's of four people around, two twin girls, Allen and some guy with long hair as red as his. Lavi just started to eat and thought he was in heaven.

"Moyashi-chan where did you learn how to cook this is so delicious." Lavi said eating another plate.

"Oh the two girls in that photo with me taught me they're the friends I was talking about earlier they knew sooner or later cross was going to ditch me for a few months and taught me how to cook if you think my food is good try theirs it's absolutely heaven." Allen said drooling.

"Moyashi-chan later we are going to have deep conversations and play some games, do you have Rock Band on X Box or Ps3 or something I want to play that game I haven't played it since the longest." Lavi said jumping up and down.

"How did you- never mind yeah I do I wanted to play but not alone so I'll go connect it just wait in the living room." Allen went to get the game. A few moments later he came back with a giant box that said Rock Band and at the corner said X Box. Allen connected the X box with the flat screen T.V. and connected the guitar the bass and the microphone.

"Hey why did you connect the bass it's hard to play two things at once you did know that right?" Lavi asked confused

"I already know all the songs on Rock Band by heart so just watch." Allen said turning it on he put the game and told Lavi to create his character. Lavi did as he was told after that the first song was creep.

Lavi and Allen started playing the bass and guitar and after few moments Allen had to sing Allen had a microphone stand so it was all good.

When you were here before

Couldn't look you in the eye

You're just like an angel

Your skin makes me cry

You float like a feather

In a beautiful world

I wish I was special

You're so fucking special

But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo

What the hell am I doing here?

I don't belong here

I don't care if it hurts

I want to have control

I want a perfect body

I want a perfect soul

I want you to notice

When I'm not around

You're so fucking special

I wish I was special

But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo

What the hell am I doing here?

I don't belong here

She's running out the door

She's running

She run, run, run, run

Run

Whatever makes you happy

Whatever you want

You're so fucking special

I wish I was special

But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo

What the hell am I doing here?

I don't belong here

I don't belong here

They finished the song, and Lavi looked towards Allen, and Allen was crying.

"Allen are you okay did I do something wrong if I did I'm so sorry." Lavi said quickly

"No it's alright I'm crying for a whole different reason I'll tell you later but look at the scores all of us got a hundred." Allen said looking at the screen

Lavi looked towards the screen and they all got hundred on hard which is fucking awesome.

"Do you want to continue playing we can stop if you want?" Lavi asked worried.

"Yeah I'm going to put Mississippi Queen alright." Allen said putting it on.

Mississippi Queen

If you know what I mean

Mississippi Queen

She taught me everythin'

Way down around Vicksburg

Around Louisiana way

Lived a Cajun lady

Aboard the Mississippi Queen

You know, she was a dancer

She moved better on wine

While the rest of them dudes

Were'a gettin' their kicks

Boy, I beg your pardon, I was gettin' mine

Mississippi Queen

If you know what I mean

Mississippi Queen

She taught me everythin'

This lady she asked me

If I would be her man

You know that I told her

I'd do what I can

To keep her lookin' pretty

Buy her dresses that shine

While the rest of them dudes

Were makin' their bread

Boy I beg your pardon, I was losin' mine

You know, she was a dancer

She moved better on wine

While the rest of them dudes

Were'a gettin' their kicks

Boy I beg your pardon, I was gettin' mine

Whoah, Mississippi Queen

While they were playing Allen glanced at Lavi during his guitar solo. Let's just he out did himself because when the song finished they all got hundreds of course but Lavi's towel fell and the only thing covering his junk was the guitar.

Allen turned to Lavi and turned 99 shades of red and quickly turned around

"L-Lavi p-pick up your towel an-and go change." Allen said stuttering.

"What Oh sorry let me go put on some clothes." Lavi wrapped the towel around him, picked up the bag, and went to the closest bathroom.

After a while Lavi came back he had PJ's because that was the only clothes he had. The PJ's were only sweat pants and that's it no shirt.

"Let's continue shall we." Allen said

After a few hours which was like nine o' clock they just put the stuff away Allen went his room with Lavi following him. He entered his room and sat on his bed Lavi was there as well.

"Lavi why are you in my room." Allen asked since he knew Lavi had no manners at all.

"We are going to have those deep conversation's remember." Lavi said

'Shit I completely forgot about that' Allen thought "What do want to talk about." Allen asked partly curious

"Why were you crying on the first song?"

"Because ….that song… it represents me… so much." tears started forming in Allen's eyes a little

"How?"

"Do you not see me how I am white hair red scar and ….just me ….. UGH… I hate my body… I don't even know why… I'm here."

"No those things make who you are they make you unique."

"No they make me a creep if you saw everything of me you'll just run out the door just like the others!" tears started flowing down Allen's eyes.

"No I won't I'll stay with you no matter what you're my friend."

Allen quickly took off his glove and showed him his blood red hand and green crystals. Lavi looked a little shocked to see the hands but quickly adapted.

"See you just want to call me a freak a devil's pawn and just beat me and go home." Allen said tears flowing ever so freely.

Lavi wiped Allen's tears away and hugged him.

"No I'll never do that I'm not the others I'm me and I'll accept all of you no matter what."

Allen just wrapped his arm around lavi and cried and cried and cried. Lavi laid down and turned off the lamp without leaving Allen's side. Lavi put the blankets over them and stayed there comforting Allen.

"Lavi."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

They stayed in that position and cuddled until they both fell asleep.

* * *

**Candy&Choco: We died a little writing this well what do you think long huh.**

**Lavi: yeah Allen likes me now.**

**Allen yes because you comfort me thank you - tiptoes and kisses lavi-**

**Candy&Choco: awe anyway please review.**


	7. family reunion

**Candy: hey everybody sorry for not updating for so long anyways Lavi is trying to win Allen's heart and is succeeding. **

**Choco: thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts everybody we greatly appreciate it.**

**Allen: well let's continue the story**

_Previously on The Mysterious the Voice._

_"Lavi."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Thank you."_

_They stayed in that position and cuddled until they both fell asleep_**.**

The next day Allen woke up to see a strong chest. Allen blushed remembering what happened yesterday he tried to get up and away from Lavi, but Lavi's iron grip on Allen's waist wasn't easy to get away from. Allen tried to get away from Lavi without waking him up but failed.

"*Yawn* Good morning moyash-chan."

"Lavi let go of me right now."

"Awe but we're in a comfy position." Lavi said whining.

"Let. Go. Now!"

Lavi immediately let go of Allen's waist and slowly got up what Allen and Lavi didn't notice were the twin girls at the door the girls hid immediately seeing Allen got up.

"What happened to the cutesy wutsy Allen from yesterday?" Lavi whined.

Allen immediately froze and looked at Lavi with the deadliest face ever.

"I killed it and you'll never see it again and if you speak of this ever again I will murder you understand." Allen said with deadly aura surrounding him. Lavi nodded his head quickly, and got off the bed.

Today was Saturday so they didn't have anything to do. That was until they heard giggling from across the hall.

Both boys froze and looked at each other expecting one of them to say sorry it was me. Then giggling was heard downstairs and Lavi clung to Allen. Allen pulled out his gun Crown Clown from one of the drawers. Lavi gasped seeing the gun and let go of Allen and ran to the other side of the room. Allen heard sizzling of oil and smelled eggs.

Allen had faint idea of who it was but just to make sure he slowly went downstairs with Crown Clown in hand. He made it to the living room with out making a sound or being noticed then he heard giggling and two girls starting to sing.

"Get up wake up

Making food for you now

Don't be such a lazy ass boy

Come in don't be scared

And help us cook

Don't worry Crosses ass isn't here

So

Come on get up

Don't be such a lazy ass boy."

Allen hid next to the entrance ready to see who it was and waited there for at least one of them to come out. When one came out he pointed the gun to the persons head.

"That's not a nice way to say hello to your sisters." The girl said.

Allen dropped the gun to the side and hugged her Lavi was at the stairs and when he saw this Lavi's jaw dropped.

"Choco you guys are back when did you get here. Where's Master and Candy."

"Candy's in the kitchen and Master he's at Hawaii."

Allen immediately went to the kitchen and heard a squeal. Choco saw Lavi at the stairs and walked towards him.

"So you're Allen's new boyfriend huh. Nice."

Lavi blushed and tried to correct her but she cut him off and dragged him to the dinning room.

"We have so many questions to ask you two." Choco said excited she put Lavi in his chair and walked to the kitchen. She came back with Allen and Candy carrying a bunch of food like orange juice, eggs, hash browns, sausage, bacon, ham, corn, salsa, and pancakes.

They all sat down and started to get food Candy was first to ask a question.

"So when did you two get together?"

Allen choked on his food and Lavi blushed.

"What?!"

"When did you start going out?" Candy asked like it was the most normal thing to ask at breakfast.

"W-we aren't g-going out." Allen said

"Really then why was he in your bed instead of the guest room. You don't need to lie Allen we know everything and we congratulate you know we can introduce you to our boyfriends." Choco said knowing every thing.

"You guys have boyfriends is it the same guys Jimy, and Saul or some other people?" Allen asked since they told each other every thing.

"Yes. But aren't you going to tell us about yours." Candy said in anticipation.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Right and we're the goddesses of sweets." Choco said sarcastically.

They kept going back and forth until the twins had enough they toke Lavi to the front door and gave him all the stuff he brought and thanked him for stopping by, and slammed the door in his face. When Lavi returned to his house you can hear shouts of pain and screams coming from the house.

Lavi wanted to go back but another scream changed his mind and Lavi went back to his house.

**Allen: why did you enter the story people are not going to like this.**

**Candy: relax we entered the story because we didn't know who else to make you go on a date with Lavi.**

**Choco: yeah and we need an excuse for you crying on Lavi the other day and not liking him the next so we just entered and will explain everything.**

**Lavi: but when will Allen and I go on our date. **

**Candy&Choco: soon real soon just wait till the party the party's tomorrow so just wait. But everyone PLEASE REVIEW. **


	8. The party

**Candy: hello everybody I know I'm updating too early but once you get an idea you got write it down.**

**Choco: any ways on a completely different topic thanks for the reviews everybody we greatly appreciate that you take time to help point out the errors and that you guys are supporting this story.**

**Lavi: wait the last story what did you guys do to Moyashi-chan. Where is the moyashi anyways?**

**Candy: Allen couldn't make it because he was mentally damaged last time.**

**Choco: wait didn't you tell me to bring Allen because he's over there rocking back and forth. I'm actually questioning his sanity.**

**Allen: - rocking back and forth muttering incoherent things to himself-**

**Candy&Choco: yeah I think we better leave him there for a little bit Lavi can you do the disclaimer.**

**Lavi: Candy&Choco-chan doesn't us or D. Gray-man**

_Previously on The Mysterious Voice._

_"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"_

_"Right and we're the goddesses of sweets." Choco said sarcastically._

_They kept going back and forth until the twins had enough they toke Lavi to the front door and gave him all the stuff he brought and thanked him for stopping by, and slammed the door in his face. When Lavi returned to his house you can hear shouts of pain and screams coming from the house._

_Lavi wanted to go back but another scream changed his mind and Lavi went back to his house._

Allen, Candy, and Choco were eating giant bowls of red rice, potato salad, beans, chicken, steak, soup, chocolate, candy, and spaghetti. Even for Allen, Candy, and Choco the food was too much. When someone interrupted their meal. Candy got up and went to answer the door. When she came back she brought three of their neighbors Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda. Candy made them sit down and brought plates for all three.

"Candy you didn't tell me we were going to have guests." Said Allen

"Oh yeah we forgot to tell you Lavi came earlier and asked if he could come he wanted to talk to us." Choco said innocently as possible.

"Oh really."

"Yes anyways serve yourselves there's plenty of food for everyone." Candy said putting the plates down in front of the guests.

"Thank you but we just came to talk to guys you don't need to feed us." Lenalee said.

"Nonsense get some food now." Said Choco smiling an almost deadly smile.

"Y-Yes Ma-Madam." Lavi stuttered and quickly got some food Lenalee did the same Kanda just sat there.

"Aren't you going to get any food." Both girls asked with asked with a sickly sweet voice.

"Che. No I don't want to die from food poisoning." Kanda said pushing away his plate. The girls smiles twitched and you can see a vain pop out.

"Choco get the things." Candy slowly got up while Choco ran out the room.

"Oh shit." Allen said getting ready for the worst.

"What do you mean ah shit is something going down?" Lavi asked.

"Yes something big is going down." Allen said scooting away from Kanda.

"Ah shit." Lavi said waiting in anticipation.

Choco came back but didn't get noticed, and she took Mugen without Kanda noticing. While Candy slowly walked towards Kanda with a plate of food in hand.

Choco slowly wrapped belts to Kanda and the metal chair actually all the chairs are metal but colored anyways once Kanda was about to get up Choco tightened the belts and put more accessories like chains and handcuffs. Kanda struggled and started saying curse words in Japanese. Candy and Choco sat on Kanda's lap and shoved a spoon full of food in Kanda's mouth successfully getting Kanda to shut up.

"The baby likes the food let's give you some more." The twins said in a way you would talk to a baby.

Lavi was busy dieing of laughter on the floor and Allen was just eating his food like nothing was happening. Lenalee was the only one who got filled with anger.

"What are you two doing?!" Lenalee screamed at the two girls who were sitting on here boyfriends lap.

"We're feeding him." Candy said.

"Do you want to do it?" Choco said getting off Kanda's lap and patting it signaling her to sit. Lenalee's jealousy immediately turned to embarrassment and nodded shyly. The girls got up and walked to Lenalee and placed her on Kanda's lap and gave her the plate and spoon.

"Say Ah." Lenalee said with spoon in hand. Kanda blushed and did as he was told and ate the food. The girls were grinning slyly and Lavi was still dieing of laughter to do anything. The girls sat on their own chairs and finished eating.

"So Lavi what did you want to talk about." Asked Candy.

"Oh yes Lenalee, Kanda, and I were wondering if you two would want to go to the party tonight you can invite your boyfriends as well." Lavi asked.

"Sure but what kind of party is it?" Choco asked.

"Co splaying party."

"Is there a theme?" Candy asked.

"Yes there is."

"What is it?" Choco asked.

"It's an Alice in Wonderland theme. Kanda picked it because he said the March Hare costume will be perfect for me."

The girls snickered before answering the boys' question.

"Yeah sure we'll be there. Okay shoo we'll clean up we need to get ready and you guy's need to decorate your place." Both girls said unlocking Kanda and pushing them out the house. Once out you can hear pushing, stomping, drilling, screaming protests, machines, and metal clinking.

"Damn what the fuck are they doing in there?" Lavi asked.

"Who knows those girls really are mysterious where did they come from anyway?" Lenalee asked.

"There supposed to be Moyashi-chan's sisters." Lavi said.

"They don't look like each other." Lenalee stated.

"Oh yeah he said that they're good friends so they're so close they consider each other sisters and brother." Lavi said.

"Oh."

"Well let's get going." Lavi said walking back. They all walked to their house and started decorating their house.

Once they were finished the living room was the giant forest the kitchen was the talking garden plants. The backyard was the queens' garden and Palace.

Lavi was March Hare red bunny ears and a red suit. Lenalee was the Queen of Hearts golden crown black and red dress with hearts here and there. Kanda was the King of Hearts dressed similar to Lenalee only male version.

Most of the guests arrived already the only people they didn't see were Allen and the others. It was barley eight so he didn't blame them. Lavi was talking with his old friends Daisya, Marie, and Choaji. When the door suddenly slammed opened showing three Alice's with the same costume. The costume went like this there was blue ribbon behind there head a blue dress with a white apron and a white ribbon around the waist and had white gloves, there was black and blue stockings, with black Mary-Jane's and blue ribbons on their shoes. All three Alice's were wearing a metal collar and a chain hanging. The first two Alice's where dragging in the third one and closed the door. All three were arguing not noticing the music stop and everyone staring they were pretty loud so no wonder everybody stopped.

The silence was broken by some people yelling 'Kinky'. Which resulted the three of them yelling at them saying "CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE TRYING TO ARGUE?!" Nobody moved scared of the three newcomers, finally they stopped arguing which looked like the first two won. Finally noticing everyone's stares the three told to continue what ever they were doing. The music continued playing everyone started talking and playing games. Lavi walked towards the three with a certain gleam in his eye.

"Hey talk about making an entrance." Lavi joked.

"Shut up we came to see why did you want Allen here so here we are waiting." Candy said annoyed.

"Damn talk about short tempered." Lavi muttered. "Anyways weren't you guys going to invite your boyfriends?"

"Yes they're on their way." Choco said hopping a little.

Lavi's grin got wider seeing Allen in an Alice costume.

"Is that Moyashi-chan he looks so cute in a dress." Lavi said.

"IT'S ALLEN! And I'm not cute." Allen muttered the last part which all three caught.

"Yes you are. You're so adorable." Both girls said pinching Allen's cheek.

"Yeah Moyashi-chan if you'd let me I'd probably kiss you." Lavi said leaning closer to Allen's lips. Allen blushed and backed up but was met with two strong chests. He looked up and saw a Mad Hatter, and a Cheshire Cat. The girl's Tackled the boys Candy tackled Mad Hatter, and Choco Cheshire Cat.

The girls took left the two and walked away with their boyfriends.

Allen just stayed there looking around seeing Lavi's lustful stare but quickly ignored no matter how much his body wanted to relieve his stare.

After a while the girls came back kind of drunk but still conscious.

"Hey Allen Let's go Play Battle Shots or beer pong?" Candy asked

"Yeah you pick but you have to pick one if you don't we'll make you." Choco stated.

"Fine let's play Battle Shots but who's gonna be my partner?" Allen asked.

"I will!" Lavi stated happily.

"Fine but how do you play." Allen asked.

"I'll only explain this once alright. Battle Shots is like Battle Ships but if you hit a ship or shot you have to drink up. If I pick C, 5 and I hit your ship you have to drink one of the cups out of the ship. And if one side drank all the cups they have to drink all the other people's drinks as well." Candy said setting it up.

After a while Allen decided he will never play Battle Shots ever again. He found out that he sucks at Battle Shots Lavi sucks at Battle Shots, and that the twins were perfect at Battle Shots. Something else he found out he can't hold his liquor at all.

"'Ey Lavi 'm bored let's go play the thin' the girls are hostin'."

"Sure."

They walked to the game and sat down next to Krory.

"Oh you want to play seven minutes in heaven." Choco asked.

"Sure."

"Ok since you're both late spin the bottle right after Kanda and Lenalee come out."

"Sure."

After three minutes Kanda and Lenalee came out flushed and Crowns crooked. Allen spins the battle not noticing the hope from the other players. It slowed down and landed on Lavi. Lavi had a sly grin and got up slowly. Choco took Allen and Lavi to the tall but thin closet which only two people could only fit. Choco closed the door and waited with a camera for blackmail. Meanwhile inside the closet Lavi was talking to Allen.

"Hey Allen do you like me?" Lavi asked. Allen blushed but in the dark you couldn't notice.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I like you." Lavi leaned down kissed him.

"Do you like me?" Lavi asked again.

"Yes …I … do." Allen whispered but Lavi heard it.

Lavi was happy was to say the least Lavi was thrilled. He leaned down and kissed him. Allen kissed back and put his hands in Lavi's fiery red hair. Lavi licked Allen's bottom lip as if asking for entrance and Allen granted it. They fought for dominance but soon Lavi won. Lavi explored Allen's mouth and played with Allen's tongue. They soon had to split for air.

"That …. Was …. Great." Allen breathed out before being slipped into another breath taking kiss. After a while Choco opened the door and took millions of photos of each other kissing.

"Time's up." Choco stated happily.

**Candy&Choco: BUSTED STRAIGHT OUT BUSTED.**

**Allen: NOOOOOOOO WWHHHYYYYYYYY!**

**Lavi: Why are angry.**

**Allen: because I wanted it to be a secret.**

**Lavi: but now we can do it anywhere.**

**Candy: the usagi's right.**

**Choco: Anyways please REVIEW. **


	9. The Hangover

**Candy: Hey everybody we know we got to do something great on this chapter so you better wait.**

**Choco: Anyways thanks for the reviews and everything else we are very happy that you like our story.**

**Allen: So what's in this chapter I kind of want to know?**

**Lavi: Me too what did you guy's write?**

**Candy&Choco: Shut up and do the disclaimer.**

**Lavi: Alright Candy&Choco-chan doesn't own us or D. Gray-man.**

_Previously on The Mysterious Voice._

_"That …. Was …. Great." Allen breathed out before being slipped into another breath taking kiss. After a while Choco opened the door and took millions of photos of each other kissing._

_"Time's up." Choco stated happily._

The next morning Candy and Choco were up really early who knows why and their boyfriends were still in their room's sleeping. They both went to the bathroom counter and took some pain killers. They made food for like 70 people than just 6 people and put pain killers in there since they're boyfriends and Allen doesn't like pills so it took a while. They decided to wake up the new couple instead of they're boy's. They were at the door and just opened it slowly, they pulled the covers but neither woke. Instead of waking up Allen cuddled into Lavi's chest more. The girls were not in the mode for this bull shit and just went down stairs.

When they came back up they had two microphones, and a speaker. So when they put the mike to their lips they were going to sing something unforgivable.

"WAKE UP IN THE MORNING FEELING LIKE P DIDE-!"

The cable was torn off by Lavi but neither new the position they were in. I guess because their eyes were closed who knew.

"Can't you see me and Mr. Pillow are trying to have something special here." Lavi said.

"Lavi that isn't your pillow can you guess what it is or who it is." The twins said rather pissed off.

"What?" Lavi opened his eyes or eye a little and saw Allen in the Alice costume and that he was still in the March Hare costume. Actually all of them were still in their costumes because if they weren't everybody knows what you did last night. Even the twins were still in their costume.

Lavi just cuddled into Allen's neck and that resulted in Allen eyes snapping open and falling off the bed. Allen slowly got up but fell back down.

"What the hell why does my arse hurt, and why do my legs feel weak." Allen said rubbing his backside.

The twins' anger turned into laughing their asses off on the floor. Lavi's eyes grew wide eyed and looked at his suit. The button for the pants was off and the zipper was unzipped. Allen noticed that he wasn't wearing any boxer that's when realization hit him.

"I-I D-DID N-NOT HAVE S-S-S-SE-SEX WITH Y-YOU PLEASE TELL ME I DIDN'T." Allen yelled desperately.

Lavi looked hurt but ignored it. Allen looked at the twins expecting something helpful. The twins stopped laughing and looked in their pockets and took a camera out and a recorder.

"This is where you guys were making out in the closet, this were we ended up at the karaoke machine, then a few more photo's of you guy's making out at the couch, then us crossing the street, hey look a video!"

They played the video where started at the street.

IN THE VIDEO.

"HAHA YOU GUYS ARE SO STUPID STOP MAKING OUT ON THE STREET YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO GET RAN OV-MMPH! Candy said but was kissed by Jimy.

"Don't worry sis we won't I'll make su-mmph." Choco said but was kissed Saul.

"Hey Lavi she's right let's go to my room and have some fun." Allen said pulling Lavi off the street but Lavi ran off and ended up on top of some van.

"WOOOOOW I'M A STRIPER GIVE ME A SONG!" Lavi yelled.

After that Candy, Choco, and Allen were singing and doing the beats of It's getting hot in here. Lavi started taking his costume off slowly and at the end of the song he was only in his boxers. Jimy and Saul were throwing dollar bills and yelling sexy the whole time. All of them put Lavi's costume's on after a while they some how ended up at the kitchen.

"We're hungry Candy, Choco, Allen can you guys make some food for us we can't cook at all." Lavi said for all three guys.

"Sure or at least we'll try." Candy said walking towards the kitchen Choco, and Allen following. The camera stayed with the guy's. In the kitchen you can hear chatting then suddenly a loud crash.

"Allen you dumb ass get it right we were right you are to short for your own good!" Yelled Candy.

"Shut up Choco the drawers are just to bloody high!" Yelled Allen but at the wrong person.

"Wha what did I say Candy said it shorty." Choco said.

"I'm not short I'm just horizontally challenged." Allen argued.

"You mean vertically." Candy corrected.

"What fucking ever." Allen said.

Then you can hear the clicking of the stove turning on. But what the guys were doing was stupid as hell. They would tackle each other, play poker, which one of their dates is better, and even asks some truth or dare questions. Then girls and Allen came back with a bunch of food.

"Thank the Lord." All three guys said sitting on some chairs.

"Just shut up and eat." Candy said.

"Yes Ma'm." All three said in unison.

They all started eating, and when they finished they were trying to play the Xbox.

After a while they all tried going upstairs but failed miserably.

"Okay, okay Jimy, Lavi, and Saul while go in front while we go at the back." Candy said.

They barley made it to the fifth step and they all fell down to the first.

"God Dammit Lavi we don't have time to dell with this bull shit we're trying to go to bed!" Candy said from under all the people.

"What I was about to fall and I grabbed Jimy for support but I guess he needed support." Lavi said rubbing his head.

They all got up and went by pairs Saul and Choco then Lavi and Allen, and Last Candy and Jimy. Candy and Jimy went into the first room, while Choco and Saul went into the third one. Lavi and Allen went into the last room.

BACK TO REALITY.

Candy and Choco were trying to stifle laughs while Allen just lost the rest of his color around his face. Lavi just stood there with a hurt look.

"Okay now the recorder." Choco said taking out the recorder.

THE RECORDING.

"Ugh."

You can hear shifts of sheets then out of nowhere flip and continues.

"Ugh… ah…. Mm."

"LAVI!"

CHOCO TURNED OF THE RECORDING.

The twins were just plain out laughing and Allen's face turned red as hell.

"Ok let's go eat already the guy's are probably awake." Choco said.

They were about to go downstairs when the door opened and the guys where there holding their head.

"Hey babe do you know where the pain killers are at?" Jimy asked.

"Let's go eat; our food will make you feel better.

They all went downstairs and started to eat.

**Candy&Choco: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- Just fell down and continues laughing-**

**Allen: SHUT UP IT'S NOT FUNNY**

**Candy" Yes…. It … is**

**Choco: Just…. Lavi… do ….the … rest**

**Lavi: Everyone can you all PLEASE REVIEW.**


	10. Dirty Dirty Past

**Candy: Hey everybody we're back and going to show the miserable part of the story so get ready.**

**Choco: Yeah but before anything happens thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites.**

**Lavi: what's going to happen or what happened?**

**Candy: the clan of Noah is going to appear and something happened between them and Allen.**

**Choco: and something BIG is going to happen but before anything can you do the disclaimer, Lavi.**

**Lavi: ugh the Noah's but yeah Candy&Choco-chan doesn't own us or D. Gray-man.**

_Previously on The Mysterious Voice. _

_They were about to go downstairs when the door opened and the guys where there holding their head._

_"Hey babe do you know where the pain killers are at?" Jimy asked._

_"Let's go eat; our food will make you feel better._

_They all went downstairs and started to eat._

It's been a month since the party and that was the last time Lavi properly talked to the five properly. They just say 'Hi I'm late so can't talk sorry' or 'Excuse me I'm late' when they considered talking to them. When he gets home he sees Jimy, Saul, Candy, Choco, and Allen close the curtains and don't open them till the next morning. The twins and the guys enrolled in the collage who knows how and have same classes with Allen they literally don't leave his side.

When he looks at them he sees worry in the twins eyes and fear in Allen's. They always seem so far away when you talk to them even though they're right in front of you. Lavi tries to take Allen forcefully to practice but the twins end up sending him towards the wall with their famous twin kicks that is feared around the school. Now Lavi is looking from his window to the others house.

Lavi's just stared at the place since they never come out of the house as if their prisoners. Lavi notices two familiar people walking towards the house and goes to the door to ask them why their here. When he reaches the door he sees that they barley dodged a punch and are on the lawn. Lavi was about to cross the street when he hears the twins deadly voice dripping with poison.

"Noah's!"

"Oh look Destruction and Chaos are back with shounen." The one in the suit said.

"It's Candy and Choco you basterd!" They said in unison.

"Look Tyki they said it unison maybe Destruction and Chaos are more alike than we thought." The loli-like dressed one said.

The one known as Tyki just nodded and laughed along with the other one. They were briefly cut off as the twins kicked both of them in the stomach.

"What are you two doing here leave no one wants you here!" The twins said with venom that can kill anything.

The 'Noah's' were coughing and had the craziest smile on their face. Allen heard the twin's deadly voice and came outside. He had a basket filled with pistols with him and that freaked Lavi the fuck out. He gave two guns to each twin and kept the rest. The Noah's looked up and found who they were looking for.

"Shounen/Allen!" They both said in unison.

They started to run to him but stopped when the twins blocked their path and pointed guns right to their head.

"Oh no you don't!" They started to shoot but they dodged all of them they threw the guns to Allen and he gave them four more they kept on shooting and the other group kept on dodging. When the girls ran out of guns and ammo they just stood there.

"Huh we didn't know you can use guns did you know Road?" Tyki said.

"No who taught you?" The one known as Road questioned.

"Our parents."

"Oh was that before you killed them." (Our parents aren't dead it's just for the story but they did teach us how to use guns though.) Road said triumphantly.

"YOU BITCH!" They yelled.

They suddenly pulled twin machetes out of their hips that no one knew were there and attacked the other party. The other party swiftly dodged the attack.

Lavi was watching carefully not noticing Lenalee and Kanda were right behind him and were watching for a while. Lavi was about to go call the cops before anything else was out of hand but when he turned around he was met with Kanda's metal like chest. Lavi was about to scream but Lenalee covered his mouth.

"Shh." Lenalee said putting a finger over her mouth.

Lavi calmed down and had a confused look if they saw what's happening why haven't they called the police.

"The neighbors already called the police and some are recording." Lenalee said.

"Oh okay."

They all turned back to the battle and noticed the other party had knives as well. They noticed the 'Noah's' had a few cuts and the twins had a few as well but less than the others. Lavi looked around and saw scared neighbors there were all young adults and thank god for that because I don't think older people can handle this much drama.

The fight suddenly stopped and both parties looked exhausted and cut up. Allen was watching this like this happened everyday and had a first aid kit in hand.

"Just give us Allen and no one will get hurt." Road said.

Lavi thought about this real hard why do they want Allen I know he had a hard life but this is just unbelievable.

Lavi's thoughts were interrupted by a muffled scream he turned around to see Lenalee being held by two people who had guns; they also had marks on their forehead like Road and Tyki.

"Don't do anything stupid and you'll all stay alive." The one with kind of short black hair said.

"Anything stupid hee hee." The one with long blond hair

Kanda looked really pissed and his hand was twitching for Mugen but couldn't move for Lenalee's sake. They stayed there with out moving or screaming. That was until someone pointed two guns at the other two's head.

"Please let the lovely lady go and you'll live."

They let go of Lenalee and dropped their arms to the side.

"Now come with me."

When they turned they saw it was Allen. Allen took the two to the yard and stopped there.

"You two got caught come on!" Road yelled.

"Shut up it was your fault since you let the sprout out of your sight." The black haired one said.

"Yeah yeah." The blond one said.

The guns to their head were suddenly cocked and the two looked horrified.

"Leave and don't come back and if you do…." Candy trailed off.

"Let's say one of you isn't going to be leaving alive." Choco finished.

Allen pushed the two towards Tyki and Road. They grunted before running off to who knows where.

"You can come from behind the car now." Allen yelled.

Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda came out of their hiding spot and walked towards them. They all went inside and saw Saul and Jimy on their laptops.

"You guys done hacking the police station?" asked Candy.

"Yeah let us finish this one call." Jimy said.

Jimy started talking like the people who you call at the police station and it was completely over.

"There now we have to ask the neighbors to delete what they recorded." Saul said exhausted.

They were about to leave again but was blocked by Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda.

"Hold up aren't you guys going to explain what just happened." Lavi asked.

"No. No we're not." The twins said bluntly.

"Wha wait why not." Lavi asked.

"Simple it's not in our place to do so if Allen says we can we will." The twins stated.

The group looked at Allen and Allen just hid behind the twins.

"We don't want you to go in our lives, and if you do you'll die. We were highly trained by our father and master." Candy started.

"Our father believed that scientists or crazy people will take us away and murder us or something." Choco continued.

"But when he died (not really) master adopted us and trained us more. When we were sent to do a mission as master puts it we met them." Candy pointed to Jimy and Saul.

"They were messing with master's plans by hacking airports, restaurants, and banks." Choco continued.

"We took them back and master accepted them as apprentices." Candy said.

"So here we all are. Protecting Allen from the Noah's and that's all you got to know." They finished in unison.

"But-." Lavi tried to argue but was briefly cut off.

"No buts Allen has to tell you not us." They both stated.

Lavi tried to pull the puppy dog eyes (Well eye) but the twins just looked at him with the blankest face you have ever seen.

"Lavi you do know that doesn't work on us right."

"Wha how can you resist the puppy dog eyes-"

"Eye." The twins stated with a smirk and Kanda tried to laugh but looked like he choked on something instead.

"Yeah, yeah very funny."

"I know right thanks."

"But how can you resist the puppy dog eye?"

"Lavi, these three have pretty good puppy dog eyes and Allen's are the best. But his puppy dog eyes doesn't even make us flinch."

"What are you guys heartless or something?" Lavi asked.

"Close but not exactly there." The twins stated Allen, Jimy, and Saul nodded in agreement.

"But like we said ask Allen not us." The twins stated.

Lavi turned to look at Allen with some good ass puppy dog eye and even Lenalee helped with the puppy dog eyes.

Allen cursed himself for not being heartless like Candy&Choco. Allen sighed before going on with long story.

"Well it goes like this…"

**Candy: CUT OFF! Cliffy isn't it well what happened between Allen and the Noah's you'll all find out next time on THE MYSTERIOUS VOICE.**

**Choco: Sorry well before anything we don't hate the Road or Tyki but they're the only people who we could think of that want Allen that badly just clearing that up.**

**Allen: Is my past that bad and you guys are assassins and hackers WHAAAAAAAAAAT!**

**Candy&Choco: Not really but kind of anyways to clear this up our father is not dead just for the story. Plus before you go read other yaoi fan fictions don't lie you know it's true. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	11. Training time

**Candy: Well here we are quite early but who cares we're just bored and here to kill time so yeah.**

**Choco: Yeah what she said plus this story's getting interesting we want to get to it. Well thanks for the reviews and everything.**

**Allen: do I have to do the story of my life.**

**Candy&Choco: Yes. Yes you do so stop being a bitch and do the disclaimer.**

**Allen: okay Candy&Choco doesn't own us or D. Gray-man **

_Previously on The Mysterious Voice_

_Allen cursed himself for not being heartless like Candy&Choco before going on with the long story._

"_Well it goes like this…."_

"When I was born I was abandoned by my parents they left me in a circus because of a certain deformity. When one day a clown came to work for a short time when he was there he noticed I was always alone. Then the day he was supposed to leave he adopted me as a son and his name was Mana. One day when we went to visit his brother something went terribly wrong." Allen stopped and looked at the twins and the twins continued for him.

"When he was there the Noah's, a gang that Mana and Neah were once in found out where they lived. Neah escaped before and was going to call them to not visit any time soon but couldn't make the call." Candy started.

"When they saw Mana they immediately attacked them. They killed Mana right in front of his eyes and left the scar on his face as a memory. When they found out they killed the wrong person they went looking for Neah and Allen again. Neah was long gone and Allen was adopted by a close friend of Mana, Cross Marian our current guardian." Choco continued.

"When master found out the Noah's were after him he adopted us he said he saw that we had 'potential' as he put it. Then he trained us to protect him and do missions for him. We ran into the Noah's every few weeks until one day something went terribly wrong. We were outnumbered by the Noah's and it was the strongest of the Noah's. It was Road Camelot, Tyki Mikk, Skin Bolic, and Jasdevi." Candy said.

"Jasdevi are actually two people known as Devit and Jasdero. But back to the story, while we were fighting we were with a few friends. Their names were Lala and Guzol. When we were all walking home the Noah's came out of no where. We had our weapons but we didn't take them out in time. They took Lala and Guzol and killed them in front of us that's why we're always aware of people passing by. We were all great friends closer than anyone else before. They saw Allen's deformity and passed it as a scratch or a mark. So we were close to being best friends but if that day never happened it would have been great." Choco said.

"It was when we had a heart and every friend counted. So when they killed them we suddenly snapped. Allen knew how to fight and we all had weapons and nothing was stopping us. We went all out we were never meant to kill them but what did we know we were newbie's. Our vision suddenly went red and we were out for blood. We didn't look all so innocent as you could say. We injured them severely and we killed the one known as Skin Bolic." Candy said.

"So once they saw the true colors of our little group they had the guts to ask us to be in their gang. They only wanted us so they could get back to Neah. So every once in a while the come back and try to take us with them to be in their gang. They saw Jimy and Saul helping us and formed something as a plan. If they capture Allen and Allen accepts we go with them no questions asked and if we go Jimy and Saul will follow. So if they capture one person they get five new strong members. And that's the end of the story." They finished in unison.

The shock on the other three's face were literally planted on their faces it was almost comical well except for Kanda but he still looked shocked for his ever frowning face.

"Yeah now you just want to run away from us and call us murderers or assassins or something. You can leave if you want the doors right behind you nobody's stopping you." The twins stated.

The three were suddenly got pulled out of their faze and just looked at them in awe. Lavi suddenly jumped up and threw himself to the three.

"Can you train me for I can be friends with you guy's plus I always wanted to fight Kanda and actually stand a chance." Lavi said hiding behind the twins from Kanda.

"Me too nii-san said to take some defense classes and this looks like the best of the best." Lenalee said smiling.

"Kanda doesn't need to practice he just wants opponents." Lavi said from behind the twins.

"That's right usagi!" Kanda yelled pointing to the twins where Lavi was supposed to be.

"Really opponents you say." Candy said smiling the creepiest smile you can ever see.

"Well would you fight us?" Choco said with a similar smile.

"You won't stand a chance." Kanda stated with a smirk.

"What weapon of choice." The twins asked.

Kanda just pulled Mugen out and the twins just pulled a small string behind the lamp and the floor split into two where coffee table is. A wooden box went up and flipped the coffee table putting the box on the bottom side of the coffee table. The twins opened the box and pulled out two blood red katanas with a few strings holding silk cherry blossoms.

"I guess we start training now. Jimy, Saul just hack the video's and go to the device and delete them we don't think we have time to ask the neighbor's. Anyways Lenalee, Lavi, Allen go get some things to exercise in. Kanda go to the backyard while we go change." The twins left to their rooms Jimy and Saul went to their laptops. Allen went to go get some clothes. Lenalee and Lavi went to their houses while Kanda went to the back yard.

Everyone was at the backyard in less than thirty minutes. The twins had matching clothes their chest was covered by medical tape and blue sweats with pink cherry blossoms and blue running shoes. Jimy and Saul had gray muscle shirts with gray shorts and gray running shoes. Lenalee had green short shorts and a dark green sports bra with green running shoes. Lavi had a red muscle shirt and orange shorts with red shoes. Allen had a silver long sleeved shirt with silver gloves and white shorts and white shoes. Kanda had a black muscle shirt with black sweats with black shoes.

The twins had a third katana for some reason. They walked to the center of the yard and stood there.

"Hey Jimy you're going to help Kanda fight so come over." Candy said.

Jimy walked over and suddenly caught a gray katana and got in position for the fight. Allen set in the middle but not in the way of the fight. He said a few words and he jumped back while the fight suddenly started. Lavi put his arms around Allen's waist and Allen didn't do anything so they stayed in that position while the fight continued.

The twins attacked; defended and dodged in perfect sync and since they're twins they were seeing four and sometimes six girls at the same time.

Kanda and Jimy were something different they were on they're own just trying to survive and not sync at all they weren't even connected.

Suddenly the twins advanced and stopped when the katanas were right near the necks.

"Checkmate." The twins said in unison.

Kanda grunted and Jimy put his hands up like he was being arrested which looked really stupid and funny at the same time.

"And that's how you fight in sync. And that's how you not fight in sync." The twins said pointing at Kanda and Jimy.

"Oh trust me their good really good but, they're not in sync. Our first lesson here is if you're fit enough and your connection to your partner exactly like Allen and Lavi over there." The twins said pointing to Allen and Lavi.

Allen immediately got out of Lavi's arm blushing crimson red while Lavi just pouted. The twins chuckled and walked to Allen and Lavi. While Choco took Allen Candy took Lavi somewhere else.

With Lavi and Candy.

"Lavi good job on advancing on Allen like that but maybe a little gentler. He's pretty stupid about love and if someone likes him."

"Really I didn't think so."

"No he's pretty stupid about this if someone went up to him and said I like you he would say I like you as a friend as well."

"Damn he's that dense."

"Yes. Yes he is so _you_ have to be more straight forward alright.

"Deal."

They shook hands and walked back.

With Allen and Choco.

"Allen don't be embarrassed we know you like Lavi."

"N-No I-I d-don't."

"You're stuttering."

"N-No."  
"God Allen you're such a terrible liar Lavi likes you and you like him just go out with him already."

"That's impossible."

"Okay what ever you say but next time he makes a move don't run away it hurts his feelings."

Allen stood there while Choco walked back. He thought about how Lavi advances towards him and when they were drunk how hurt he looked when he was embarrassed and how they had fun at the sleep over.

'No, no its impossible stop dreaming Allen this is reality no one can love a monster like me.'

Allen shook his head and walked back.

Candy&Choco: GOD DAMN IT ALLEN STOP BEING STUPID AND DATE LAVI ALREADY. GOD

Allen: Stop screaming at me!

Lavi: You're that dense Allen. I need to step it up then wow

Candy&Choco: Shut up Lavi you do that and Allen stop being stupid. But before anything PLEASE REVIEW.


	12. DRIVING CRAZINESS

**Candy: Well here we are back once again to continue the story.**

**Choco: Yup any way's thanks for the reviews favorites and follows everyone we greatly appreciate it and Candy aren't you going to say what we saw yesterday.**

**Candy: Oh yeah! We saw Tyki doing the Tiger dance at my brother's picnic for college.**

**Choco: We were tripping the fuck out we were like the fuck is that Tyki.**

**Allen & Lavi: Really?!**

**Tyki: Shit my covers been blown time to run away –Does the Tiger Dance to another room-**

**Candy&Choco: Okay. We do not own D. Gray-man or any of its characters if we did we will not let that happen again.**

**Allen & Lavi: On with the story!**

_Previously on The Mysterious Voice._

_Allen stood there while Choco walked back. He thought about how Lavi advances towards him and when they were drunk how hurt he looked when he was embarrassed and how they had fun at the sleep over._

'_No, no its impossible stop dreaming Allen this is reality no one can love a monster like me'_

_Allen shook his head and walked back._

They were at the end of their first practice and they all looked fit enough to be trained immediately. But there was one thing in the twins mind.

"Hey there's one more person in your band isn't there?" The twins asked suddenly.

"Yeah Krory why?" Lenalee asked.

"If he wants to train with us because we got a new person coming in and she needs a partner and we want to ask him if he could help her get in sync."

"Oh yeah sure I'll ask but Krory's not one to fight." Lenalee answered truthfully but sometimes Krory nearly beats up Lavi and Kanda but stops himself before doing any damage at all and Lenalee's the only one who took notice.

"We've seen him hesitate trying to beat the crap out of Lavi and Kanda."

And not only did Lenalee notice the twins did as well. Lavi, Kanda, and Allen took shock to this, maybe not much Kanda but still.

"How annoying are you guys to Krory as far as I know Krory's the nicest person I've ever meet and he wants to beat the crap out of you as per say I don't blame him." Allen said smacking Kanda and Lavi on the head.

"Krory wants to beat me up! I don't deserve to be his friend." Lavi said going to a corner of the yard.

"That's the first I heard of this, surprising but I want to challenge him bring him here tomorrow." Kanda said sitting down Indian style on the floor.

"Whatever we'll talk to him tomorrow." The twins said going inside.

"Practice is over stay out there and wait till the food is ready or come inside and help. Allen get in here most of the food is yours so come in and help." The twins said through a crack of the door only showing their heads.

Allen went inside with Lenalee following in. The guys were already drooling of their girls food, Allen was the exception he is feminine enough to consider a girl though.

"Hey Lavi is Candy planning something with you she seems to be very sneaky." Jimy asked out of silence.

"Yeah Choco's been doing that with Allen as well it can't be them cheating on us, and if they are." Jimy and Saul's concerned smile immediately went to deadly.

"They're dead." They said in unison.

"I can now see how you guy's are perfect for each other." Lavi stated pushing himself backer.

"You haven't answered our question Lavi~" They said in a sing song way in unison with the same deadly smile crawling towards Lavi on their fours. Lavi swear he saw Kanda flinch during his meditation when he heard the guys deadly sing song voice.

"Nothings going on between us and the girls the only thing going on is that they're helping me get with Allen. But don't tell anyone please." Lavi pleaded.

The guys' deadly smile suddenly turned into mischief.

"Oh really why didn't you tell us we could of helped. Well next week is the Halloween party and when the twins throw parties consider it a party of the year seriously. Strangers show up to the party and that's why we have to get securities. Any way we might know a way to get Allen to confess to you or you can confess to him but this is a slight chance so better take it." They said in unison. **(Seriously they say a lot of stuff in unison even though they're not twins it freaks us out a little)**

"Oh yeah they mentioned that to us so we decided to send our friends to your house Choco already got their names so we're good." Lavi said.

"Yeah good Candy said that you guys could play any song and people come up to sing like a Karaoke machine right so at the end when you guys let the machine take over confess to Allen there and make sure Allen's sober for this." The guys' said seriously.

"You sure I can trust you guys. I mean the girls are already helping me." Lavi said.

"Yeah you can trust us just tell the girls the plan but there's one person we need to keep their trap shut." Jimy and Saul said pointing towards Kanda.

They all turned to Kanda and Kanda opened one of his eyes to see seven eyes staring back at him.

"What!" Kanda said glaring at them with one eye open.

"You won't tell anyone of this only the girls and you will know do not tell Allen." Lavi said seriously.

"And if you do." Jimy started.

"We're going to have fun torturing you to death." Saul finished.

Kanda's eyes looked like they widened a bit but you had to have expert eyes.

"You won't tell anyone right~" They said in the sing song voice as before.

"Like if I care about the Moyashi's love life for all I care the usagi can fuck him senseless." Kanda said going back to his meditation.

The guys chuckled a bit and Lavi blushed turning away.

"Don't worry Lavi at our band place we get molested all the time by our section leader so there's nothing to be embarrassed about also the girls always end up being the dominate ones somehow." The guys said tapping their chins.

"Maybe next time we'll dominate. I bet they'll like it." The guys said with a cruel smile.

"Who'll like what?" The girls asked getting out of the house with loads of food with Allen and Lenalee coming out with the same amount of food.

"Oh nothing just talking." The guys said looking like airheads rubbing the back of their heads.

"Right." The twins said uncertain.

The girls put a giant red blanket and put all the food down in giant pile (Mountain) and everyone sat down. Lenalee gave Kanda Soba and everyone got their own random food.

Everyone was shocked when they saw the twins and Allen eating at the same speed. Well except Jimy and Saul they were eating like it was nothing.

The twins noticed their stare and stopped eating.

"Sorry we were starving." The twins said eating at the same speed.

The girls stopped and Allen continued eating a little more and stopped

"Phew that was good. Food always tastes better when you're hungry." The twins said patting their stomach.

"I know right." Allen said doing the same.

"Anyways the party we need to get costumes for all of us because we already have the decorations and our own karaoke machine. All we need is the costumes do you guy's want to come with us." The twins asked.

"Sure." Lavi and Lenalee agreed, Kanda just grunted.

"So let's get going the party's next week so come on." The twins said getting some (a lot) plates and ran towards the door.

"Oh and take a shower because your all going to stink and we don't want that do you." The twins said from the door.

The group all got up and got some (a lot) plates and went inside Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda went to their house while Jimy, Saul, and Allen waited.

The twins suddenly pulled Jimy and Saul inside the bathroom and said it will be faster to shower together and that Allen should wait. When Allen started hearing giggling and series of stop it was when he decided to go to his friends house.

When he got there Lavi opened the door.

"Hey Moyashi what's up decided to take a shower with me." Lavi teases as usual.

Allen blushed and muttered something incoherent but Lavi didn't catch it.

"What was that I didn't get it?"

"Candy, Choco, Jimy and Saul are… are doing some…. funny business in the bathroom."

"Funny? Oh. OH! Well come right in." Lavi stepped inside and saw Lenalee sitting there.

"Oh hey Allen what are you doing here?" Lenalee asked.

"The twins and the guys are doing some 'funny business' in the bathroom." Lavi answered for Allen.

"Funny? Oh. OH! I didn't know they were that naughty." Lenalee said with a smirk.

"Anyway Allen's going to take a shower with me after you get out." Lavi stated with a smirk.

Lenalee squealed like the fan-girl she is and Allen blushed tomato red.

"N-NO IM NOT LAVI THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Allen yelled at Lavi.

"Who said it was a joke." Lavi stated.

Allen blushed even darker and avoided Lavi and Lenalee's nose exploded and she fainted. Kanda ended up in the living room hearing the squeal and then Lavi dragged Allen off to the restroom.

Lavi took Allen's clothes off and left him in boxers and when he started undressing Allen punched him in the stomach so hard he passed out.

Lavi woke from his unexpected nap from a few slaps from Lenalee.

"What the hell are you doing passed out on the floor shirtless?" Lenalee asked.

"Allen knocked me out he must of gotten scared." Lavi said rubbing the back of his head. Lenalee just shook her head.

"Anyway how long have I been knocked out?" Lavi asked.

"For maybe five minutes. Because Allen ran out of here three minutes ago."

"Oh better get ready then." Lavi said undressing himself while Lenalee locked the door and walked out.

Everyone was outside of Allen's house and the twins looked piss as hell. Once they saw Lavi they did a jump kick to his face.

"GOD DAMN IT LAVI WE'RE GOINGTO BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU!"

"I'm sorry!" Lavi screamed going behind Lenalee.

The twins just sighed and calmed down going to the garage. They came out in a blue van that looked like fucking monster truck.

"Alright get in!" The twins yelled from the top.

"Holy shit." They all whispered to each other.

"Candy, Choco where did you guy's get this, this FUCKING MONSTER TRUCK." Allen yelled.

"We bought it." The twins said like he was stupid.

"With what money?!" Allen yelled concerned.

"With our money." The twins yelled back.

"I give up." Allen said seeing everybody getting on already.

Allen went to the back with Lavi in the side him in the middle and Saul on the other side. In the middle was Jimy in the side Lenalee in the middle and Kanda on the side. Candy was driving and Choco was in shotgun.

"If I were you I would grab onto something." Choco said turning back around.

"Wha- HOLY SHIT!" Lavi was about to ask something but was cut off when Candy just drove out of the driveway like it was nothing.

She drove quickly and hit then suddenly hit the brakes. Lavi and Kanda hit the seats face first. Before they could complain Candy took a quick right and Lavi got squished by Allen and Jimy.

"We're hitting the freeway." Choco yelled.

Everyone in the back looked freaked out. Then the car took a slow left then a right. Lavi and Saul got squished again.

"Candy put the car on the four wheels!" Choco yelled at Candy.

"WE'RE ON TWO WHEELS ONLY!" Everyone yelled at Candy.

"Yeah and." Candy said clueless.

"PUT US DOWN!" Everyone yelled.

"Fine party poopers." Candy said turning the wheel a little and there was a bounce when it landed.

Candy drove pass everyone cutting them off and driving faster. Then when they got out of the freeway they started drifting and then Lavi and Saul got squished again. Then they drifted into a parking lot of Party City and parked. They all got down.

"Never again I'm going to let you drive." Lavi said puking on the inside.

"I agree." Lenalee said.

While Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, and Allen complained the twins and the guys were jumping up and down of how awesome that car ride was.

"Wait Candy, Choco can't you guy's just sew us a costume?" Allen asked.

"Yeah but we are here to see what you guys want for we can edit it and all that but you guys have to pay." The twins said looking at Lavi, Kanda and Lenalee.

"Fine."

They all went inside and looked around and went looking for costumes. Then Lavi and the twins just disappeared. Everyone freaked because when Lavi or the twins disappeared something bad is going to happen. They looked around for the three.

Out of no where the three came out the three had canes with a joker's head on top and smacked them all on the head.

"Ha, ha!" They yelled.

"What. The. FUCK!" Kanda yelled chasing the twins.

The twins split and Kanda followed one of them. That one disappeared and another appeared a few isles away. Kanda followed that one but another one appeared behind him. He followed that one and it disappeared. Another one ran past him and he followed that one. That went up for a while until Kanda finally got tired of this and pulled out Mugen. He was about to cut an isle in half when both twins stopped him with their own katanas.

"There you are!"

"Yes here we are and stop it before we make you lose a leg." The twins said taking away his katana.

"Che." Kanda said walking back with Lenalee. Lenalee hit him on the head and everyone got back together.

"We got the costumes for everyone if you guys would like to hear it." The twins said.

"Yeah let's see your idea." Lenalee said.

"Jesters." The twins said.

"Oh tell us the rest of your plans." Lenalee said kind of interested.

"Okay you know there are four symbols in poker the heart the spade the clover and the diamond." Candy said.

"Yeah." Lenalee said liking where this is going.

"Well how about the jesters be heart, spade, clover and diamond. And pairs as well two of each symbols like couples." Choco said.

"Yeah!" Lenalee stated happily.

"Well it could go like this me and Jimy can be the jesters of spades which is blue. Choco and Saul can be the jesters of diamonds which is yellow. You and Kanda can be the jesters of clovers which is green. Lavi and Allen could be the jesters of hearts which is red." The twins stated happily.

"Of course!" Lenalee jumped a little.

"But we need some objects from here so yeah we're taking these." The twins showed eight canes of jesters.

"We're going to edit them we just need some stuff." The twins said getting stuff from random places.

When they got back they put all the stuff in the trunk and got on.

"I'm driving this time you promised." Choco said to Candy.

"Fine."

Choco went to the drivers' seat and put her seatbelt on and waited for everyone to do the same. Everyone was ready and Choco sped off.

"God damn it Choco Slow The Fuck DOWN!" Allen yelled.

"Nope HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Choco yelled like a crazy woman.

They went in the freeway and did a right turn and the truck was on two wheels.

"PUT US DOWN CHOCO!" Lenalee yelled.

"Hold that thought." Choco said as she saw a slow down sign to turn left.

She missed the turn left and ended up in a grassy area.

"WHAT THE FUCK CHOCO WE'RE IN A PARK GO BACK IN THE FREEWAY!" Lavi yelled.

"Hold the fuck up!" Choco yelled back more calmly than she should.

They dodged a few picnic tables and families. Then Choco saw a small ramp to jump back in the freeway and apparently Allen saw it too.

"No, no, no, no, No, No, No, NO, NO! YOU'RE NOT TAKING THAT RAMP!" Allen yelled.

"DO IT, DO IT, DO IT, DO IT, DO IT, DO IT!" Candy, Jimy and Saul chanted.

"Ramp what- HOLY SHIT!" Lavi yelled as Choco took a quick turn.

Choco accelerated toward the ramp and the truck went flying towards the freeway. They barley missed a few a cars and went home.

"You're worse than Candy. Worse than Candy!" Lavi yelled

"Hey! I thought I was pretty good." Choco said.

"You were fucking great Choco!" Candy yelled slinging an arm around Choco.

"Never again. Never again." Allen chanted.

"What ever." The twins said going inside.

"We already got you're measurements so your costumes will be ready in a few days alright." The twins yelled from the door.

"Yeah. Yeah." They said walking to their own house.

**Candy: My god that was awesome we should do that more often.**

**Choco: Fuck Yeah!**

**Allen: No you shouldn't never again get that.**

**Candy&Choco: Awe you're no fun. Party pooper.**

**Allen: Yeah well I don't care.**

**Candy&Choco: Well we don't either anyways thanks for reading because this was fun doing but PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
